thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures on Rails: Season 17
'Season 17 '''of Adventures on Rails aired from 30 May to 1 August 2014 on BBC. It celebrated the 3 year anniversary of Adventures on Rails. Foreword Dear friends, Recently our beloved Dodger the Gresley J50 has recently been on an overhaul. It was a long one too, but he did at last, get back to working order. He was just in time to celebrate his 100th birthday along with Thomas and Toby, and we'll be seeing that a little bit later on. Also, we got a new Fat Controller, Richard Topham Hatt who is doing great so far, and all the engines are pleased to have his as Fat Controller. He once needed a new car, but you must read the stories for yourselfs to find out what happened. The Author. Episodes #Sir Topham Hatt's New Car - Winston's first day with the Fat Controller goes unexpected. #The Three Little Engines Part 1 - Thomas shows that he is still a Really Useful Engine. #The Three Little Engines Part 2 - Toby shows that despite his age, he is still a Really Useful Engine. #The Three Little Engines Part 3 - The engines prepare for Thomas, Toby and Dodger's 100th birthday, and Dodger returns to working order after a heavy overhaul. #The Football Special - Jeff and Flying Scotsman have to meet up at Killdane with some of the England national football team players, but not all goes as planned. #Rules and Regulations - The Skarloey Railway expirences some bad luck of many rules not being followed, so the Thin Controller decides to inforce safety regulations. #Wildfire - A fire breaks out at Henry's Forest. #The Drought - Toby has a rough expirence during a drought. #Best Dressed Engine - Gordon inadvertetly wins a "best dressed engine" competition. #Three Cheers for Thomas! - Bertie races Thomas again, but Thomas gets distracted collecting the medals for Sports Day. Characters Recurring Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Nix *Molly *Dodger *Delete *Russell *David *Flying Scotsman *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duncan *Victor *Culdee *Diesel 10 *Diesel *'Arry and Bert *Daisy *Mavis *BoCo *Salty *Paxton *Norman *Den *Dart *Rusty *Electric Engines *Bertie *Terence *Trevor *Annie and Clarabel *Rocky *Kevin *Owen *Merrick *Toad *The Truck *Sir Topham Hatt *Mr. Percival *Mr. Fergus Duncan *Lady Hatt *Mrs. Kyndley *Ms. Valdez *Russell Means *Bill and Ben ''(cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Old Slow Coach (cameo) *Wilfred (mentioned) *Eric (mentioned) Characters Introduced *Winston - Sir Topham Hatt's new track inspection vehicle. *Luke - a green narrow gauge engine who works at the Blue Mountain Quarry. About On November 18th, 2013, it was confirmed that a seventeenth season was in the works. Winston will be introduced in this season which will take place in the 2000-10s. The season was also excepted to introduce Den and Dart. However, this was changed to the sixteenth season. As a result, the two episodes commemorating Toby, Thomas, and Dodger's 100th anniversary were moved to the seventeenth season, and made three episodes. This season will also commemorate the 3 year anniversary of the series, and will thus receive its own special logo for it. The preview episode was planned to be Gordon Runs Dry, but on March 2nd, 2014 it was officially announced that James the Second Best would be the preview episode. It was also announced that there would be an episode commemorating the 2014 World Cup in Brazil. On March 31st at the end of Henry and the Express, it was announced "Adventures on Rails will return on May 30th, 2014 with Sir Topham Hatt's New Car on BBC.", revealing the pilot episode of the series. On April 2nd, it was announced that along with a rewrite of James the Second Best, there would be an episode titled "Dodger Saves Christmas" as a preview to the three part story commemorating Thomas, Toby and Dodger's 100th anniversary. It has also been announced that Luke will be introduced into the series, due to him not being introduced previously, as well as the Peel Godred diesels and the Mountain Railway. On June 27th, it was announced that Rules and Regulations would become one part, and the following day, June 28th, it was announced that "Wildfire" would take the second part's place as the seventh episode. Trivia *This season marked the series' 3rd year anniversary and has a special logo for it. The Three Little Engines Part 3 specifically marked this anniversary and included a special letter, from the series' creator and writer, MainLineEngines. *From this season on, Richard Topham Hatt will become Fat Controller of the North Western Railway. *This was the first season to actually take place in the present day. *This season marked the Mountain Engines and Peel Godred Branch Line engines' official introduction in Adventures on Rails. *Rules and Regulations was meant to be two parts long, but was instead decided to merge it into one, and "Wildfire" replaced the second part on June 28th. *The concept about "Wildfire" which replaced the second part of Rules and Regulations was actually going to be in the twentieth season but was cut and replaced. *The Football Special was re-written in November 2018 and marks Molly's first appearance in Adventures on Rails having appeared in a handful of shorts beforehand. Related Links On May 24th, 2014, a rewrite of James the Second Best, and a special episode Dodger Saves Christmas were released to preview the seventeenth season. *James the Second Best - James tries to prove to the other engines that he can be like Edward. *Dodger Saves Christmas - Dodger delivers the Christmas puddings to Cronk, despite being in bad condition. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Seasons